


Full Moon

by bluefries



Series: Bite-Sized One Shots [13]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), KHAN (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: A bit of fluff here and there, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Not Proofread, OOC characters, idek how to tag this, ignore grammar/spelling errors, stream deja vu i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: The full moon became the highlight of Euna's nights.
Series: Bite-Sized One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of Sunmi's Full Moon MV.  
Enjoy ~

Three weeks.

It’s been three weeks since she came to see her. Three weeks of Euna wondering where she is. Three weeks asking herself what it was she did to finally drive her away. Three weeks of missing her.

Euna sighs as she turns to lie on her back as opposed to her earlier position on her side which led her to stare out the window in hopes she’ll see her. Hoping she’ll see her standing stock still on the roof of her next-door neighbours, as she always would once every week, right before deciding to get into Euna’s bedroom.

She lets out yet another sigh as she stares at the wooden detail of her attic bedroom ceiling before she turns to look at the window once again trying to ignore the voice at the back of her head telling her there’s no one standing and watching over her on the roof.

A sudden urge grows in her and she sits up slowly despite her body protesting every movement. She plants her feet on the cool hardwood floor and gives herself a few moments to catch her breath. With her shaking hands and short breaths, she pushes herself off of the bed and trudges towards the window. Her hand hurriedly slaps onto the window as she bends forward with her right hand on her chest trying to get a good amount of air into her lungs. Her wheezing continues but she forces her gaze out the window and onto the empty rooftop, praying, just praying, that the person she wants to see the most would be there.

Sweat rolls down the side of her face and she’s getting lightheaded. Euna knows Hyesoo, her stationed nurse, would scold her for hours if she knew she got out of bed without any assistance or supervision.

A blur of black moves in her peripheral vision and Euna thinks she’s not only deathly ill but she’s also losing her mind. Her vision swims and her legs finally give out. She waits for the impact of the floor but it never comes.

She struggles to keep her eyes open in hopes of apologizing to Hyesoo, her nurse, who she believes has come to her aid.

Euna, in her haze of near unconsciousness, could feel herself being lifted off the ground and promptly being placed gently onto her bed by a pair of hands that had a familiar sense of coolness.

Euna struggles to keep her eyes open, however, she manages to catch a glimpse of glowing purple eyes.

“Bora,” Euna manages to croak out with the last of her strength as a pool of calm unconsciousness envelopes her.

*-*-*

The first thing Euna felt, well that’s not the most accurate term since she felt nothing, just numbness. A wave of panic flooded through her when she realized she couldn’t feel her arms, legs, fingers, face, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Before her panic could escalate further, she spots, with much difficulty and straining of her eyes, a figure sitting still beside her bed. She tries to make a sound but nothing happens and at this point, Euna is ready to cry until it happens.

It happens all at once. She regains all feeling in her body along with an immense amount of pain that leads her body to instinctually almost scream. Almost.

A cold hand covers her mouth before even a squeak can be let out. Euna’s eyes lock with glowing purple ones for a few seconds before she feels her blood turn into what she can only describe as liquid fire. Her screams are muffled, to which she’s momentarily thankful for since her brain suddenly feels like it’s too big for her skull and it’s like her skull is just shrinking. As if she couldn’t suffer anymore, her skin begins to itch incessantly and Euna, not knowing what else to do to alleviate one of her numerous pains, latches her hands on the hand covering her mouth and grips it with all the strength she could muster.

Her eyes start to water and she shuts them firmly when the pain becomes even more unbearable causing tears to roll down from the corners of her eyes. Cold fingers settle on her skin to wipe away the tears and Euna swears she hears soft murmurs of assurance whispered into her ear.

As she continues writhing in both agonizing pain and frustration, she ends up sinking her teeth into the hand which leads to a string of curses from the owner.

“Euna! Let go!” Euna doesn’t really register the words as her hearing gets muffled and she feels her heart slow down. She thinks, this is it, this is how I die. Not by her illness but by some random infection, because that’s the only explanation Euna can think of since her illness isn’t supposed to make her suffer quite like this.

Euna releases the hand and she sucks in a desperate deep breath in hopes of speeding up her heart before everything turns black.

*-*-*

Euna opens her eyes slowly to the usual view of her ceiling and a purple dreamcatcher, gifted to her by Bora, swaying gently. She smiles fondly at the memory of Bora nervously giving her the gift when she told her she would sometimes have bad dreams.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” A voice, that Euna confirms to be Bora once she turns to face her, says with a hint of amusement in her words.

“Bora?” Euna starts as she tries to sit up before Bora gently pushes her back down onto the bed explaining how she’s still not strong enough for that.

“What? What happened?” Euna asks a bit frantic because, honestly, she was ninety percent sure she was going to die a while ago what with all the immense pain she felt.

“How…how am I alive?” Euna’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. It didn’t make sense, clinically, logically, literally, she should be dead. No human could go through that pain and wake up less than twenty-four hours later feeling like they just drank five cans of Red Bull and six cups of coffee.

Hyper. Euna feels weirdly hyper. Despite being lost in thought, she notices Bora shift uncomfortably in her chair as she taps her fingers on her laps in a pattern that Euna found out is what Bora does when she’s nervous.

“About that.” Bora hesitates as she straightens her back, probably trying to get some courage or confidence. Euna wasn’t too sure but what she was sure of is that she could spot the smallest of movements not only by Bora but just from things in her surroundings.

Small things. Curtains rustling lightly because of the wind from the open window? She sees that. Papers on her dresser moving by less than an inch because of Bora’s movements beside the dresser? She spots that. Bora’s eye twitching ever so slightly but fast enough that the human eye shouldn’t really notice? She notices.

“What’s going on?” Euna whispers in wonder, eyes shifting everywhere trying to figure out what’s going on. A sense of panic begins to settle within her. She isn’t supposed to feel this way, her doctor had told her she would feel more and more lethargic as her illness progressed. So her feeling like she could run a marathon was, ironically, scaring her.

“Wh..Why? How? Bora?” Euna’s words get more frantic as she sits up a bit too quickly and instead of the usual rush of dizziness that would accompany the action she was instead fine. No dizziness, no nausea, no rush of blood to her head, nothing.

Just nothing.

“Bora?” Euna feels her quiet voice shake as she turns to properly face Bora. Bora who has the saddest expression on her face that Euna has ever seen.

“What’s wrong with me?”

*-*-*

Euna hears Bora’s soft, almost quiet, tapping that she shouldn’t be able to hear from across the room while sitting on the old grey chair she rarely uses. Her eyes fixate on Bora’s fingers tapping on her bed, where she sits cross-legged, looking at her fingers avoiding all and any eye contact with Euna.

Euna opens her mouth to try and say something, anything, to get rid of the deathly silence that settled in the room once Bora told her. She sighs for the uncountable time as she draws her attention away from Bora and towards the sunrise that’s she can barely make out since they had to draw the curtains.

She always wanted to be healthy, ever since she was young and couldn’t go out to play with other kids because she would get too exhausted too fast.

She had craved a healthy life when she had to leave high school in favour of being homeschooled because her stamina was almost non-existent at that point.

She wished, cried and prayed for strength when she couldn’t even attend her parents’ funeral.

She had wanted so much to be healthy, to be okay, and to not die at the young age of twenty-five, as her doctor predicted, bedridden, alone with her only form of company being Hyesoo.

She wanted so much and the one thing she wanted the most she had just gotten.

So, why? Why does she feel so empty and lost?

Frustrated, she runs her hands down her face and tries to ignore the slight wetness. She keeps staring at the dim orange glow seeping in from the curtains and resists the urge to walk over and draw the curtains. That wouldn’t be a good idea though, not now at least. Not now when she’s just like Bora.

So cold.

Euna brings her knees up to her chin, trying to make herself as small as possible in her armchair as she studies the curtains.

“I…” Euna starts, not sure how to pace herself. She turns to finally face Bora and hopes her face doesn’t betray her emotions. Her varied emotions of confusion, emptiness and…the last she wasn’t too sure about yet.

“Why?” Euna settles on that to act as a blanket to all her questions. She asks again when Bora doesn’t immediately reply. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I thought you were dying.” Bora’s uncharacteristically soft voice fills the room. “I thought you were, at that moment, going to die and I panicked.” Euna lets her legs drop quietly to the floor.

“Your skin got so pale and yet still had a sickly colour to it. Your breathing was shallow, almost non-existent and your heart, your heart it was like it was running low and was about to beat its last.” Bora finally met Euna’s gaze.

“As I held you like that, all I could think of was how alone I would be.” Bora breathes out a laugh to which Euna furrows her brows as she feels her eyes prickle with tears that don’t fall.

“Selfish, I know, but that’s all I could think of. I wouldn’t have anyone to trade mundane stories with or read cheesy romance novels with or eat baked goods with or…” Bora looks away. “I wouldn’t have anyone to talk to and keep me company, being immortal leaves you craving company more often than not.”

Euna doesn’t realize it until she’s already a few steps away from Bora, but she finds herself walking towards her. Without saying much, she brings Bora in for an embrace and carefully strokes her head once it lays on her abdomen. She feels Bora’s arms wrap around her waist hesitantly, almost unsure if she’s allowed such kindness.

“Bora,” Euna starts as she blinks away her tears and looks up to her ceiling. “I appreciate what you did for me, I do, but…it’s hard for me not to feel a hundred percent okay with this.”

“I feel odd because with my illness I didn’t get to have much say in what I can and cannot do…even something simple like taking a walk had to be authorized by my doctor.” Euna takes in a deep breath as she pulls away from Bora to settle down beside her on the bed. “Something this huge and life-altering, once again not in my control, it’s hard for me to process.” She takes Bora’s face into her hands and gives her a smile.

“I’m grateful for this but Bora, you’ll have to give me some time to process all this. I can’t just up and leave out of the blue.” Bora’s forehead furrows in what Euna thinks is concentration and mild frustration.

“How did you know?”

Euna chuckles as she lies down on her back on the bed to aimlessly stare at her ceiling. “You’re not that hard to figure out. Your next course of action after turning me would obviously be the two of us going off somewhere to spend eternity together.” She feels Bora mimic her position on the bed and decides to lie on her side to face her.

“You’re not as complex a person as you’d like to believe.”

Bora huffs and childishly pouts while still facing the ceiling. “Well, at least it saves me time trying to convince you to go…but why won’t you go with me?”

“I’m not going to completely avoid you, I just can’t leave Hyesoo behind like that. Yes, she’s my nurse but over the years since I didn’t have a family, she became my new family. She treated me like her own daughter,” Euna says thoughtfully. “I can’t just leave her behind, my conscience wouldn’t allow it.”

“Am I not your family too?” Euna smiles sadly as Bora lies on her side to face her too.

“Of course you are. You’re my annoying older sister who dotes on me.” Euna pinches Bora’s cheek lightly making sure to try and control her strength not knowing what she’s capable of yet. “I wish you would listen to me, I said I’m not going to completely avoid you. You realize you need to teach me how to survive now that I’ve turned. My suggestion, you stay here with me and Hyesoo, as my teacher, my family, and older sister.”

Bora didn’t say much after that, but Euna knew what her answer was judging by the tight hug Bora gave her.


End file.
